Conventionally, a device-layout guiding apparatus for guiding a device layout of devices such as electronic devices which are virtually arranged in a predetermined space representing the interior of a room on a monitor screen guides a device layout of devices such as electronic devices and air-conditioning devices which are virtually arranged in a predetermined space on a monitor screen.
Besides, the conventional device-layout guiding apparatus separately manages location information of a layout of the devices such as the electronic devices and the air-conditioning devices arranged in the predetermined space and device features such as a heat generation amount of the electronic device and a cooling amount of the air-conditioning device. Therefore, when a device layout allowing for a heat distribution of the electronic devices is to be guided by using the location information and the device features, for example, a thermo-fluid analysis is generally used.
Such conventional apparatuses are disclosed in for example Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 08-12674 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-185177.
However, when the device layout is guided using the thermo-fluid analysis, the device-layout guiding apparatus requires a large amount of time for a large scale of the analysis. Thus, even if the device layout due to the thermo-fluid analysis is to be eventually guided to a user side, many users wish to be guided to the device layout in a simple manner before the thermo-fluid analysis is implemented.